Various measurement devices, which are used for measuring electrical parameters (such as voltage, current and impedance), are widely used in industrial production and daily life. A clamp meter, which is a typical current measurement device, is capable of detecting an alternating current in an electrical cable or wire without powering off a circuit.
With regard to some complicated electronic control systems, electrical wires are often used for coupling various devices and modules together. Many of these wires are fixed into a bundle, which results in narrow gaps between the wires. When conventional clamp meters are used to measure the bundled wires, it's generally difficult to pick out one or more wires under test from the bundled wires for measurement, as these clamp meters may have relatively large clamp arms.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a measurement device which is convenient to pick out and clamp wires and measure them.